powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep19: "Off the Rocker"
"Chpt7 Ep19: "Off the Rocker" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Crowley, now trapped beneath a devil's trap, has been summoned by Dick Roman. After a bit of semi-friendly/ threatening banter, Dick offers Crowley a deal - the demon race can get the entirety of 20% of the Earth only after the Leviathan successfully takes over the North American seaboard in exchange for Crowley's demon blood. Crowley bluntly accepts and wonders why Dick needs his blood for. Dick only says that he needs it as an ingredient for his "final stage" of his ultimate goal. Crowley says good luck on whatever it is but says he still needs Dick's guarantee on their agreement and then pulls out a lengthy contract with certain terms, which he and Dick proceed to review as needed. Hunter has arrived at a church crypt in search of the "bone of a righteous mortal" to put together the weapon to kill the Leviathan. Also continuing on his own after Kurt left to Dino Earth. Hunter gets to work on breaking through one of the tombed columns. He shows frustration how Kurt left him alone to finish the job. Now after signing the contract with Crowley, he hands over his vial of blood to Dick and let's him out of the trap and leaves. Just then, Dick orders his assistant to "bring the head" and to start gathering other Leviathan members on Earth for a meeting. Hunter arrives back at Bobby's cabin and tries to summon Crowley for his blood, but doesn't appear. Instead, Meg comes knocking to Hunter revealing that Castiel found where she was and how he teleported her to the Rangers' hideout. Hunter walks outside to Cas sitting in the car listening to "Vincent " and taking in every word. Hunter tries very hard to stow his exasperation as he attempts to inquire about Cas's motivation. In between expressing admiration for flowers and pondering the great mysteries of why "humans test cosmetics on monkeys". Cas then mentions that he's been to Kevin's (the Prophet) house, only to find it ransacked with the corpses of the angels who were meant to guard him. He mentions that he's been around since the dawn of man, looking for members of his former garrison only to find that now they're all dead. The Leviathan, he points out, is the only thing that his kind has ever feared. That's why God locked them away in Purgatory to avoid it from consuming everything in existence. Meg then notices the remnants of the failed demon summoning spell used on Crowley. She's then angry by it and tries to leave since she's been trying to avoid him, suddenly Crowley shows up and blocks her way. Although, very displeased that Hunter is harboring both the betrayer Cas and Meg who wants him dead. Cas then begins to speak nonsense and tries to ask forgivness from him and offers Crowley a bag of honey that he collected from a beehive. Crowley realizes how Cas is functioning with precarious mental capabilities. Although Cas is shown to be attuned to Meg. Crowley then decides to let Meg remain with Cas, for now so they can focus on getting rid of the Leviathan for good. Crowley then indirectly warns them about Dick's knowledge of their plan and his countermeasures. Hunter says he's got no choice now but to go all out on Dick Roman. Just then, Hunter shows Crowley the near completed weapon against the Leviathan, he then hands over his demon blood to Hunter then disappears. Later that day, Hunter completes the weapon by pouring the "three bloods of the fallen" over the bone. Castiel then appears with two sandwiches, he reassures that they're safely edible and that he personally put them together at a farm without any of Dick Roman's tainted ingredients on it. Hunter thanks him for it. Castiel then wonders where Kurt has gone off to. He informs him that he left to find another way to defeat the Leviathans and how he thinks the weapon mentioned from the tablet won't be enough to get rid of them. Castiel says that it's never a bad idea to have a second option in a plan. Back in Roman HQ, Susan brings Dick a case and informs him that the "delegates" are on their way. He then opens the case and takes out a severed head belonging to the real human Dick Roman. Dick gathers his Leviathan pack, having infected numerous powerful business men. Dick explains to his fellow Leviathans that the Rangers are on to them and they must prepare for the ritual he's put together in achieving their true goal. Later that evening, Hunter is surveillanced outside of Roman HQ. He has hacked into their security cameras and spots Dick in the conference room still talking to his delegates. Then checks another camera and sees...Dick Roman in another office. When he checks another, Dick is walking in a hallway. Hunter realizes that Dick Roman has had a bunch of Leviathans take his form to confuse him from the real one. All of a sudden, a woman arrives in a pick-up truck and Hunter recalls that she's the maid at the motel that he and Kurt stayed at in the city of the Alpha Vampire's lair. He figures that it's Bobby possessing her and then goes after him. Hunter tries to stop Bobby, but Bobby fights back, almost choking Hunter to death, Bobby realises what he's doing and then vacates the maid's body. Back at Bobby's cabin, Meg criticizes Hunter for not going in and killing Dick Roman with the weapon. But Hunter explains that more Leviathans have shapeshifted into Dick's form in order to protect their original leader. Hunter asks for Castiel's help but refuses how he doesn't fight anymore. Hunter angrily confronts him, that he should clean up the mess that he started. Cas only responds by saying "you know, we should play Twister". Then, Cas teleports away. Meg berates Hunter for making Cas leave and then explains that Cas was the vessel of the Leviathan and therefore should know which one is the real Dick Roman, meaning he could look past the infected and identify their real leader. Castiel then returns, already on the floor playing Twister. Later that evening Hunter goes over the security footage from Roman HQ, just then Bobby appears to him. Bobby Is that the best you can do? Idjit. Hunter Bobby. I didn't know if you’d – Bobby Well, you should've. You got the flask. Dumb. You should've burned it right off. I'm still jonesing to go back... grab some poor bastard, kamikaze 'em going after Dick Roman. That was bad of me. Hunter Bobby, I get it. You couldn't control yourself. Bobby Let's be real. I damn near killed you. And that woman. Hunter Come on, man. It wasn't your fault, Bobby. Bobby Right. That's just what ghosts turn into. I really bet the farm I could outsmart that. Hunter So, what's it feel like? Bobby What? Going vengeful? It's an itch you can't scratch out. Look... I'm done. You and Kurt do whatever it takes to kill Dick Roman. But don't do it 'cause you think it'll scratch the itch. Do it 'cause it's the job. And when it's your time...go. Hunter looks sadly at Bobby. Moments later Hunter sets up burning coals in a pitfire. Then Hunter shares a long look with Bobby. Hunter Bobby, thank you. For everything. Bobby Don't mention it. Here's to... running into you and Kurt on the other side. Only... not too soon. All right? Hunter nods and tosses the flask onto the burning coals. It slowly melts. A light from Bobby burning up reflected on Hunter eyes. The flask continues to melt and his spirit fades out. Hunter starts to tear up. While Castiel watches sadly from the stairs. Moments after, Castiel starts setting up his board games UNO and Mastermind when Hunter walks in. Hunter Cas, uh, I need a wingman. Castiel Hunter... Hunter I know, I know, you don't want to jump into the jaws of death and that's fine. How about we run a little errand? Hunter and Castiel teleport inside a garage where they're standing in front of a tarped vehicle, it's the Impala. Hunter Thanks for the lift. Castiel My pleasure. Um, Hunter... Hunter Cas, we've been over it. I get it – you can't help. Castiel If we attack the Leviathans and fail, then you and I die heroically, correct? Hunter I don't know. I guess. Castiel And at best, I die trying to fix my own stupid mistake. Or... I don't die – I'm brought back again. I see now. It's a punishment resurrection. It gets worse every time. What I mean to say is that I'm not good luck, Hunter. Hunter Yeah, but you know what? Bottom of the ninth, and you're the only guy left on the bench, you know. And wherever Kurt's at, I bet he's still fighting one for the team as well. Cause that's all we can do to keep moving. Now come on, do I seem like good luck to you? stares at Hunter. What? Castiel Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I detect a note of forgiveness. Hunter Yeah, well, I'm probably gonna die tomorrow, so... at least we die fighting. Castiel Well in that case, I'll go with you. And I'll do my best. Hunter smiles slightly and nods. Hunter Thank you, Cas. Castiel So... can I ask, the plan? Hunter Well, according to Crowley, Dick knows we're coming, so we're gonna announce ourselves – big. Elsewhere, inside a cavern. Two people dressed in a strange native-type attire are dragging along someone who has a bag over their head, who's just regaining consciousness. From that person's POV, he looks around and sees nothing but does hear chattering around him. Then they remove the bag over his head and is confronted by some-sort of elder chief surrounded by his people standing before him. Asking a question in their native dialect to the person, who reveals it to be...Kurt. Category:Episodes